<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tail Can Stay by TeamDamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781775">The Tail Can Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon'>TeamDamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Goku just wanted to be nice to Vegeta, Goten has his shaggy end of z hair because I love it, M/M, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Trunks &amp; Goten are 19 and 18 here, but he needs to word his wishes better lol, just overall questionable use of tails, look this was just an excuse to write truten tail sex things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a wish to Shenron goes a tad awry, all of Earth’s Saiyans suddenly have tails. Goten couldn’t be more thrilled, whereas Trunks is less than enthused. But if anyone can change Trunks’ mind about the benefits of having a tail, it’s Goten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tail Can Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said in the tags, this is just an excuse for Truten tail sex 🤷🏻♀️😂 it’s not, like, full on tail sex, but who knows, maybe that’ll come next 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how I feel about this,” Trunks admitted, his brand new tail softly flicking back and forth in front of him as he sat on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Goten crowed from his place next to him, his face permanently stuck in a dumb smile he’d had all night, “this is awesome! We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>tails</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks sighed, chewing on his lower lip. “Yeah, and they’re gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with. No pun intended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the balance issue was weird at first but I think we’re already getting used to it pretty well,” Goten said, holding the tip of his own tail in one hand and brushing his other across it curiously. “It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fur</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Trunks replied as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And now I’m gonna have this thing hanging out of me everywhere I go. What am I supposed to say when I go to work and have a fuckin’ tail sticking out of my suit?” He paused and shuddered, wincing. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What am I supposed to tell girls? I’m never gonna have sex again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten scoffed. “Oh whatever, Trunks. If anything, girls are gonna be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> into you. Now you’ll be more… exotic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exotic?!” Trunks exclaimed embarrassedly. “Fuck, this is awful. I’m just gonna have my mom remove it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Goten cried, dropping his tail in sudden horror and looking at Trunks with wide eyes. “You can’t do that! It won’t grow back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point!” Trunks argued, brows furrowing at his best friend. “Look, if you like the tail then that’s great, but what do you care what I do with mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten opened his mouth to answer, but nothing he came out. He blushed faintly, then shrugged and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks let out a breath. “Sorry, man, I know you’re excited. I don’t mean to be a buzzkill, I just… I wouldn’t have chosen this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that. I still don’t really understand why my dad did this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks didn’t either. All they knew was that earlier that day, in the late afternoon, the sky had gone dark and Shenron had appeared. Next thing they knew, brand new tails were ripping out of their lower backs and right through the fabric of their pants, and then the sky had cleared and they’d each fallen down on their asses due to the sudden lack of balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Saiyans on Earth had tails, including Pan and Bulla who were both kindergarten aged. From what Trunks had been able to gather from the chaos he’d come home to after, Goku had gathered the dragon balls to wish back his and Vegeta’s tails, possibly as some kind of well-meaning gift, but something in his wording had gone awry and now they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> had tails, even those who hadn’t been born with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a lot of screaming and yelling and confusion, and complicated feelings - Gohan didn’t really want his tail back, Bulla had burst into tears initially because she thought her tail was ugly, and Vegeta couldn’t stop berating Goku for getting the wish so hilariously wrong. But through it all, Goten had just been over the moon about the whole thing and instantly obsessed with his new tail. He had giggled like a child every time he took a step and nearly fell over, all while Trunks wondered what the hell he was supposed to even do with a damn monkey tail of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was late and they were hanging out in Trunks’ room, Goten planning on staying the night like he frequently did every week, and Trunks was starting to feel guilty for being such a drag. He just… couldn’t imagine actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> the damn thing, let alone explaining to people why he suddenly had it. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> he say, anyway? Nobody outside their circle even knew what a Saiyan was, let alone that he was half one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he sat there lost in thought, Goten glanced over and watched as Trunks’ tail curled up stiffly behind him. It was a dead giveaway of his anxiety, and Goten didn’t think twice about leaning over and bumping Trunks’ shoulder with his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s all right. And it’s your body to do what you want with,” he shrugged. “I won’t be mad or anything if you get it removed. I just thought it would be cool, you know? Something only we get to have. I dunno. It’s probably stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not stupid,” Trunks replied softly. “I understand. I’ll… think about it, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten nodded, then reached over and nonchalantly pet the tip of Trunks’ now-less-stiff tail with his palm. “Yours is a little lighter than mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks shivered suddenly, not expecting the gentle touch to feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>potent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I… yeah, I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unaware of Trunks’ reaction, Goten gently picked up the tip and inched the tail closer to him, using his other hand to stroke along the soft fur. “Feels the same as mine, though. I wonder if we’ll have to brush them a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks’ heart rate skyrocketed, his stomach flipping wildly as his belly suddenly pooled with heat. Touching his own tail did next to nothing for him, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goten</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching it and petting it was having an immediate and alarmingly intense effect on him. Out of instinct he yanked his tail away and clumsily wrapped it around his waist, Goten blinking at his now-empty hands and then looking up at Trunks in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Trunks stuttered, cheeks on fire and pants suddenly way too tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I just -“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, did I hurt you?” Goten asked, eyes going wide. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t hurt,” Trunks said through gritted teeth, still trying to get a handle on himself. He could still feel little shocks of pleasure from those touches ghosting through the new limb, shooting up his spine and down to where all his blood was rushing, and this was the absolute last thing he wanted to be dealing with at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s brows were furrowed. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a few moments. Trunks took a deep, centering breath and let his tail unwind from his waist, finding that position uncomfortable. He let it lay on the bed, curving to lie at his side against his thigh, and he knew that Goten’s curious eyes were on it. Trunks swallowed hard, both wanting Goten to touch it again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch it again and forget he’d ever done it in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s own tail was flicking behind him, swishing back and forth like a curious cat. It wasn’t long before he carefully reached over and, feather-softly, ran his fingers along Trunks’ tail again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Trunks couldn’t hold back the soft, quiet moan that left his lips. He froze the second it happened and Goten did too, their eyes meeting in a moment rife with sudden anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d never done anything like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. As physical as they were with one another and as close as they’d been since birth, they’d never crossed those sorts of boundaries. Trunks couldn’t say that his thoughts had never drifted there before, but he’d never dream of acting on it. He’d never do anything to endanger his priceless relationship with his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected the worst, holding his breath and waiting for Goten to recoil. Instead, Goten’s eyes shifted back down to Trunks’ tail, and he carefully wrapped his fingers around the tip. Goten gave it a gentle, cautious squeeze, then stroked over it, and Trunks’ entire body jolted with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his chest began to rumble, entirely out of his control. It took him a second before he realized what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s eyes widened. “Are you… purring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks went red again, shivering as Goten’s hand kept moving. “I - I’m not doing it on purpose, it’s just happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s eyes roved over him, from his flushed face to his heaving chest and down to his loose pants that did nothing to hide the growing </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> beneath them. “Whoa,” Goten grinned, meeting Trunks’ heated but nervous gaze. “That’s hot, Trunks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks gaped at him, stunned that Goten wasn’t put off or uncomfortable by the whole thing. “Ten…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels that good, huh?” Goten asked lowly, and Trunks fought a shudder - had he ever heard the younger man’s voice sound so rough? “Here,” he grinned, scooting closer and dropping his own tail in Trunks’ lap. “Touch mine, too. I wanna know how it feels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks looked down at the fluffy dark brown tail now strewn across his thighs, then back up at Goten, eyes wide. “Are… are you sure about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Goten nodded enthusiastically. “This is fun. Unless you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Trunks shook his head in an instant, reaching down and gently gripping the offered appendage. “No, I do.” His cheeks burned from the confession, but at the same time he couldn’t dwell too much on that. Goten was touching him like this, willingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and enjoying himself enough to ask to be touched back. This must be some kind of fever dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his palm over Goten’s tail, looking up when he heard a soft gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s - that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot different from when I touch it,” Goten marveled, his own cheeks growing a lovely shade of pink. He was still gently stroking Trunks’ tail while Trunks petted his, and Trunks couldn’t help but imagine their pants shoved down and their cocks in each other’s hands instead. But this wasn’t turning out to be very different from that, to his lingering shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks ran his fingers through the fur, short nails scratching with the utmost care here and there, and it made Goten gasp and squirm each time. Trunks watched him carefully, his own purrs growing louder as Goten became more and more affected, and somewhere in his head he was aware that he’d never been so turned on in all his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Goten trembled, hand faltering on Trunks’ tail. “This is better than jerking off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in those words broke what was left of Trunks’ brain. All sense and reason now long gone, instinct replacing logic and caution, Trunks growled lightly and brought the tip of Goten’s tail to his lips, licking up the underside as if it were Goten’s dick instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten moaned so loudly and suddenly that he slapped his hand over his own mouth, squeezing Trunks’ tail so hard it nearly hurt but in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. “Holy shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trunks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Goten whispered, watching with dilated eyes and parted lips as Trunks maintained eye contact with him and sucked the tail into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt odd, sucking on a furry tail like that, but Trunks didn’t mind it. In fact, he quickly decided that he kinda liked it, especially when it was making Goten gasp and writhe like it was. Goten forgot all about Trunks’ tail, his eyes falling shut as his free hand moved down to palm at himself through his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight made Trunks growl and pull Goten’s tail away, swiftly moving over him and pushing him down to lay on his back. “You’re not touching yourself,” Trunks declared as Goten stared back in surprise. Trunks brought Goten’s tail back to his lips and licked along it as he slipped his own tail back to Goten’s lap, this time nudging the tip of it against the hardness he’d caused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten shuddered and dropped his head back, gasping from the dueling sensations. “Oh fuck, Trunks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that feels so good. Keep going, don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks purred more deeply, rubbing Goten’s dick harder with his tail and working Goten’s tail the way he liked his own cock sucked. With his free hand he slipped under Goten’s shirt, feeling him up for the first time in their lives, and Goten was a beautiful mess beneath him. His shaggy hair was messy, his eyes struggling to stay open so that he could watch, his body trembling and shaking with an impending release that Trunks could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trunks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trunks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Goten whispered shakily, reaching up and gripping Trunks’ arm tightly, “I’m coming, I’m c-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s words melted into a long, blissful groan, and Trunks watched in awe as he made his best friend come hard in his pants. The sight was so much sweeter than even Trunks’ most vivid fantasies, from the sound of Goten’s voice to the way that his features gradually relaxed into an expression of absolute satisfaction once the orgasm had waned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Goten grinned once he was able to open his eyes, looking at Trunks with such affection and warmth that it made his stomach flip again. “That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks smiled back. “Yeah,” came his own husky reply, and something about it made Goten’s eyes darken a little. He sat up slowly, pushing Trunks back and not stopping until he was sitting back on the middle of the bed, and then Goten took the liberty of climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Goten murmured before leaning in and pressing his lips to Trunks’, the two friends sharing their very first kiss. It was slow and sweet and easy, and it warmed Trunks from the inside out. All his nerves and unease was long gone, replaced by the love and safety he could only find in Goten’s arms. He couldn’t even find it in him to wish that they’d done this sooner - no, this felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> and absolutely perfect as it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kisses lingered and grew heated and deep, their tongues brushing together lightly before both men began to devour the other slowly. Trunks let his hands roam all over Goten, feeling the strong and muscular body he’d never gotten the chance to explore before, and Goten did the same as they rocked together and kissed the moments away. It was beautiful and sweet but eventually it wasn’t enough, Trunks needing more and Goten knowing without him needing to say a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take this off,” Goten murmured, tugging at the black tank top Trunks wore. Trunks flung it off at lightning speed as Goten gently eased himself out of his lap to inch down lower, grabbing at his pants next. Before Trunks knew it, he was naked and leaning back on his palms, tail curling around Goten’s arm as he slowly kissed down his chest and to his abs. Goten left no inch of skin untasted, creating an almost unbearably slow trail until he was on his hands and knees in front of Trunks, face mere inches from his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten looked up at Trunks through his bangs and grinned at him, gently uncurling his tail from his arm and wrapping his hand around it instead. Trunks started purring again as Goten stroked his tail, and Goten murmured, “I’m gonna suck you off while I jerk off your tail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks’ breath hitched at Goten’s wording, opening his mouth to reply but moaning instead as Goten’s lips wasted no time wrapping around his dick. Between the heat of his mouth and his hand on Trunks’ tail and the fact that this was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goten</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing all of these things, Trunks almost lost it and came right then. But he managed to hold on, braced on one hand while his other slid into Goten’s longer hair, watching the younger man take his cock deep into his throat and stroke his tail in the same rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks wasn’t a virgin, but sex had never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this before. His tail was an unexpected beacon of sensitivity and sensation, amplifying every ounce of pleasure that Goten sucked out of him, and before he knew it he was moaning like a whore and fucking up into his friend’s mouth. Goten didn’t mind, humming his approval as he began to work Trunks faster, and Trunks could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax that would surely eclipse all others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’close, Ten,” he managed to whisper, and Goten groaned around him in acknowledgment. Trunks let his eyes roll shut and was ready to let go, and that was when Goten pulled out the last trick he had up his sleeve. He slipped Trunks’ tail into his mouth right alongside his cock, sucking voraciously at both at the same time, and Trunks’ eyes flew open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of ecstasy, eyes flickering teal and lavender hair glowing yellow as he came hard enough to see stars and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> black out. Wave after wave wracked through him like a raging storm, leaving him weak and gasping when it was over. He was delirious afterwards, barely even there as Goten gently pulled off of him and took Trunks into his arms, laying them both down as Trunks slowly recovered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Trunks could see straight again - mostly - he opened his eyes and sighed as he found himself nestled in Goten’s arms, cheek pressed to his broad chest. He closed his eyes again and murmured, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten chuckled, running soothing fingers up and down Trunks’ back. “Yeah… you kinda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so hopefully your parents didn’t hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even care,” Trunks muttered, snuggling closer to him. “That was better than anything I’ve ever imagined.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Goten asked, and Trunks could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smile in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks nodded and exhaled deeply. “Really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s tail tightened around Trunks’, and that was when Trunks realized that they were twined together. It felt like heaven, he thought, winding his own tail tighter around Goten’s and feeling the sweetest sense of peace and </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> wash over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All right, fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The tail can </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>